The invention relates to an image storage device and an image processing device including the image storage device. In an image storage device, an image is picked up by an image pick-up device, such as, for example, a CCD camera, and is written, under the control of control signals from the image pick-up device, into a working memory, for example, a frame buffer, for further processing, for example, error detection and analysis by a computer.
In the case of a very large image, the working memory must be impractically large. The need for a large working memory can be obviated if the further processing of a very large image is done in real-time. However, further processing of a very large image in real-time is so time consuming that real-time processing is not feasible, especially since use of a number of parallel computers in order to increase the further processing speed is complex and very expensive.